Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sensing of forces to the head of an individual and, more particularly, to the use of a high-quality, mobile physiometric sensor module with a multi-layer distributed data storage, analysis and presentation structure.
Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Individuals engaged in a wide variety of physically demanding sports and activities risk brain or other serious injuries resulting from impact, hyper-extension and other extreme movements or events. Some examples of risk-laden sports include, among many others, football, soccer, baseball, basketball and rugby.
Most attempts to reduce the effects of impacts have included sensors mounted in helmets, in the mouth, or along the side of the head. They do not provide real-time information relating to occurrence of impact events to permit an individual being monitored to be removed from active play for the individual's safety.